villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alejandro Sosa
Alejandro Sosa (also known as Alex) is the main antagonist of the 1983 epic crime drama film Scarface and the 2006 video game Scarface: The World is Yours. He is a powerful international drug and crime lord and Tony Montana's former friend after he betrayed him. In the movie, he was portrayed by the late Paul Shenar, who also played Jenner. In the video game, Scarface: The World is Yours, he was voiced by Robert Davi, who also portrayed Franz Sanchez. Film Sosa is first seen in Bolivia giving Tony Montana and Omar Suarez a tour of his drug factory. It turns out he could have talked to Frank Lopez in person, but with his trail going on, he sends Tony and Omar to go to Sosa. While having lunch in his mansion, Tony makes a dangerous risk to Sosa, something neither Frank nor Omar would want. The latter and Tony argue about this as Sosa gets a phone call. Afterwards, he offers Omar a ride back to Miami by helicopter. Then, Sosa reveals to Tony that Omar is a police informant responsible for sending gang members to jail. Therefore, a helicopter ride from Sosa is a trap to get him killed. Sosa reveals his disdain towards Frank and wants Tony to work with him. However, he has one condition: do not betray him. Later, when Tony (who has built a multi-million-dollar empire) is sent to jail for tax evasion, Sosa invites him to Bolivia to help him. He introduces him to more of his friends. It turns out they have a problem and working together will be the solution. Sosa shows Tony a video of an anti-Bolivian activist revealing his shady dealings to the entire world. He needed him to be killed to prevent this action from happening. Tony reluctantly agrees to do the job, and if he does it, Sosa will use his government connections to give him immunity from going to jail. Tony, not wanting to kill the activist's wife and children, calls off the mission and double-crosses Sosa in the process. He is later called by Sosa who is furious on that and reminds him of the warning he gave him. He is not seen after having sent his army to kill Tony. Video game appearance In Scarface: The World is Yours, Sosa has succeeded in ending Tony's empire. However, Tony has escaped and swore revenge on him for this. He is not seen (though his voice is heard through much of the game) until in the final mission where he held a meeting with Gaspar Gomez and George Sheffield of how Tony has taken over all of Miami and is now after them. Tony then confronts Sosa in his living room after killing Gomez and Sheffield. They argue of how Tony refused to kill the journalist intent to expose Sosa because there were children in that car. He explains to Tony that in their business, sometimes children had to die. Outraged, Tony kills him in a gunfight, finally earning his revenge. Category:Crime Lord Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Successful Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Complete Monster Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Charismatic villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Bigger Bads